bravestarrfandomcom-20200215-history
Handlebar
Character Background Handlebar was a hulking, 14-ton, green-skinned bartender with a bright orange handlebar mustache and a Brooklyn accent. And he was also known as hard-working, aspiring, no-nonsense, dignified, level-headed, educated, bold, altruistic, rational, humble, accountable, nurturing, dependable, lion-hearted, efficient, benevolent, affectionate and respectful. History He was formerly known as "Cooky Nix Blix" a space pirate from the Rigel star system. After serving time in prison, Nix moved to New Texas to start over with a nice, honest life. On one occasion he nearly betrayed BraveStarr after being blackmailed by someone who threatened to tell everyone about him being a pirate. But Handlebar's personal ethics stopped himself from doing so. He run a Trading Post and Bar, in the town square of Fort Kerium as a meeting place. He mostly serves BraveStarr and Thirty/Thirty a popular drink called sweetwater in his bar, as they sit and discuss the moral lesson learned in that day's episode although he does engage in a fight with a mechanical steer named Rampage in one episode and wins. If faced with trouble in his bar he uses the serving trays as throwing weapons with pinpoint accuracy and considerable power. Species Some background to his race, the Rigelians is given in the episode Sherlock Holmes in the 23rd Century - Part 1, in which we meet another Rigelian, Dr. Wt'sn, who looks quite similar to Handlebar and a Rigelian criminal who appears another episode. Rigel is described by Sherlock Holmes as "A large planet, with high gravity. A hot, intensely bright sun, a thick soupy atmosphere and a strong, handsome native population." Toy Bio One notable difference between Handlebar's toy and cartoon model is that the toy has a bio-mechanical looking hand, whereas the animation model seems all organic. Behind the Scenes Handlebar was voiced by Alan Oppenheimer. Appearances * BraveStarr - The Legend * * Episode 02: Memories He got Ally Kingston baggage for her and loaded on Molly's Stratocoach. * Episode 03: The Day the Town was Taken * Episode 05: Kerium Fever - Handlebar offered Fred a free glass of Sweetwater when the Prospector could not afford one of his own. However, Handlebar disapproved when the human prospectors began name-calling the native Prairie-People. Later Handlebar talked about social unrest with Old Timer and was persuaded to spill the beans about BraveStarr and Judge J.B.'s relationship. He was unaware that one of Tex Hex' Spy-Flies was eavesdropping on them, but the bartender did grow annoyed by the constant buzzing noises the little machine made, and swatted it. * Episode 47: The Price (None speaking role) - Handlebar was among the mourners when the lifeless body of Jay Olman was taken away. * Episode 54: Shake Hands with Long Arm John - Handlebar had been neglecting to fix a loose board in the floor at the Trading Post, which gave Fuzz an idea to trap Dingo Dan. Handlebar cooperated in Fuzz's scheme by serving both him and Dingo Dan Sweetwater. * Episode 65: Strength of the Bear - Handlebar followed Thirty/Thirty into the Badlands riding a Turbo-Mule to help Bravestarr. Category:Heroes Category:Rigellian Category:Characters